


North Sea Texas: Epilogue

by theLoudestEyes



Category: North Sea Texas (2011)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Dutch, Foreign Language, M/M, boy on boy, expressive eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLoudestEyes/pseuds/theLoudestEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events occurring immediately after the end of the film. Gino begs for forgiveness, Pim's eyes do the talking, and they have some fun under the covers</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Sea Texas: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwalinsBiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwalinsBiscuits/gifts).



> The is a little fic about the belgian film North Sea Texas. Its an adorable film about growing up that happens to showcase a wonderfully complex and almost tragic relationship between Pim, the main character, and Gino, and older boy and lifelong friend. I highly recommend it.

North Sea Texas, Epilogue

 

      “ _blijven” (stay)_ Pim whispered, clutching at Gino’s face and neck. Gino smiled and pulled him close, kissing his neck, both of their hands moving across each others backs, shoulders, and sides as if they were each trying to memorize the lines of the other’s body. After a few minutes Gino pulled away slightly and looked into Pim’s eyes.

      “ _Het spijt me” (I’m sorry)_ he said, trying to covey how utterly true that statement was. His eyes flicked back and forth between Pim’s, trying to glimpse even the smallest bit of forgiveness. Gino, like many others, knew Pim was quiet with his words, but unlike the rest of them he knew how loud Pim was with his eyes. That was why, when he saw no change in Pim’s expression, his heart began to sink. Was he too late? Perhaps he had waited to long to get rid of that nuisance of a girlfriend. 

      “ _Het spijt me zo” (I’m so sorry)_ Gino repeated, gently placing his hands on either side of Pim’s face, hoping in vain that repeating the phrase would elicit some kind of response. And much to his delight, and almost surprise, it did. A slight twitch of Pim’s eyebrow, one that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, and Gino understood. 

      ‘ _Sorry for what?’_ said Pim’s eyes. 

      “ _Voor alles (for everything)”_ Said Gino. _“Voor het verlaten van je achter (for leaving you behind). En voor het proberen te vergeten dat ik van je hou. (and for trying to forget that I love you)”._ Pim’s expression changed at that last phrase. He tensed, almost as if recoiling from a slap, and his eyes seemed to simultaneously narrow and widen, as if daring to hope but not willing to let down his guard. Gino pushed on, hoping that his next statement would finally break through the wall Pim held up against him. 

      “ _Maar ik kon niet vergeten. Ik niet kon vergeten (But I couldn’t forget. I couldn’t forget”._ At this Gino finally looked away, burying his face in Pim’s neck, pulling him close, and hoping with all his being that Pim would forgive him. 

      Pim was still for a moment, and then Gino felt his breath hitch as Pim pulled him impossibly close. He felt the boy in his arms relax, felt warm lips on his neck, and a soft yet unmistakable voice in his ear that whispered:

_“Ik heb nooit van je blijven houden. (I never stopped loving you)”_

 

      Lips crashed together and hands ran roughly across bodies pressed impossibly close together, pulling them closer still. They pulled away just enough to look each other in the eye, and what Gino saw left him dumbstruck. Pim’s eyes were all but shouting _I love you_. The wall was gone, and Gino couldn’t recall a time where he had seen Pim so happy. They smiled blissfully at each other for a moment before kissing with a passion that bordered on violence. The two lovers were silent for a while, but for occasional soft moaning, until Pim broke the kiss with a mischievous glint in his eye and glanced toward the stairs. Gino smirked back, grabbed him by the hand and dashed up the stairs, leading Pim to his former bedroom. 

      As soon as they entered the room Gino shut the door and went to press Pim up against the wall but to his surprise, Pim resisted, smirking in his subtle yet expressive way, and shoved back, pushing Gino down onto the bed. Shocked by this sudden burst of aggression, the older boy couldn’t resist as Pim continued to push him down until he was lying on his back with his blond lover straddling him. 

      “ _Mijn beurt (my turn)”_ was all he said as he began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, well aware that he was being a tease. Gino quirked his eyebrow at his lovers new found boldness and Pim mirrored his expression. Once his own shirt was taken care of he made quick work of Gino’s, siting back once the pesky garment was gone to appreciate the slender but well muscled body beneath him. He ran his hands slowly and sensually over Gino’s chest and shoulders smiling down seductively at the boy he had loved since the day they met. Said boy smiled back at him and raised his arms to mimic Pim’s actions but Pim caught his arms before they could reach him and held them down to the bed. 

      “ _Nog niet (not yet)”_ he said, mischief and seduction emanating from his entire being as he began to slowly rock back and forth across Gino’s lap. Gino’s breath hitched and a small moan escaped his lips.

      “ _Stop plagen (stop teasing)”_ he said breathlessly. Pim only smirked and began to rock faster, never once breaking eye contact or loosening his hold on his lovers wrists. 

_“Pimmie alstublieft! (Pimmie please)”_ he moaned rather breathlessly. Pim leaned down and kissed him gently yet passionately on the lips.

      “ _Okay”_ Pim breathed into the kiss, releasing Gino’s hands and trailing his own down to Gino’s waist. Gino’s in turn went to his and no long after they felt nothing but the intoxicating sensation of skin on skin. They writhed against each other, both moaning into deep and passionate kisses. The night went on, the passion continuously escalating. Gino was surprised yet again, but also pleased at his lovers new found dominance. And this time it was Pim who made love to him; first moving slowly and deeply and then quickening his pace as Gino moved against him, both drunk on the pleasure of being with each other again after years of being apart. When it ended, with the most spectacular feeling either of them had ever experienced, they collapsed on each other, breathing heavily, lips still locked, unwilling to part. At last Pim pulled away, looked at Gino with such an expression of love he had never seen before and said simply:

      “ _Dank u (thank you)” ._ He then laid his head down on Gino’s chest and closed his eyes. Gino wrapped his arms around his lover and said in return:

      “ _Ik hou van je mijn Pimmie_ _(I love you my Pimmie)_ ”. For a moment he thought the younger boy had already fallen asleep when he heard the softest voice say:

      “ _Ik hou ook van jou. Mijn Gino_ _(I love you to. My Gino)”._

 

 

 

      The first thing that Pim noticed in the morning was that he was cold. The second thing he noticed was that he was cold, because Gino was gone. His eyes snapped open and his heart began to race. Gone? How could Gino be gone? Why did he leave? Where did he go? A crushing feeling of despair and betrayal washed over him.

      “ _Gino?”_ Pim called. No answer.

_“Gino?!”_ He called a little louder. Still no answer. Pim frowned and a few silent tears escaped his now forlorn eyes. He should have known better than to trust Gino. Pim looked around to see if there were any signs that Gino was still there, but all his clothes were gone. Just as a fresh wave of sadness washed over him there was a nock on the bedroom door and a voice he had begun to think he would never hear again said chearfully:

      “ _Roomservice!”_

      Pim turned towards the door and Gino froze when he saw the hurt and confusion in Pim’s eyes and the tears running down his face. 

      “ _Pimmie!”_ Gino all but dropped the tray holding lemonade and toast on the dresser and rushed towards Pim. He sat down un the bed next to the boy, whose previously happy blue eyes were now filled with pain. He cupped Pim’s face in his hands and rubbed the tears from his cheeks.

_“Wat is er mis? (what’s wrong?)”_

_“Ik dacht dat u had verlaten (I thought that you had left)”_ Pim said, with more confusion now than hurt. Gino smiled and kissed him sweetly.

_“Oh Pimmie, k ben niet plan om u te verlaten (I’m not going to leave you)”._ But he could tell, his words were not quite enough, a shred of mis trust had crept back into those beautifully expressive blue eyes.

      “ _Het spijt me dat ik je bang (I’m sorry I frightened you)Ik beloof dat van nu af aan, zal ik er in de ochtend als je wakker (I promise from now on, I will be there in the morning when you wake)_ ”. Pim smiled and caressed Gino’s face. They both laughed and exchanged quick, passionate kisses. And the next morning Gino was there when Pim woke, and the morning after that, and the morning after that, and for all mornings after.


End file.
